


Writing to You

by crime_lord_amidala, lulumonnie



Series: WLW Ships Because We Deserve More [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Collaboration, F/F, Letters, Set in the three years between Book 3 and Book 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crime_lord_amidala/pseuds/crime_lord_amidala, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulumonnie/pseuds/lulumonnie
Summary: Dear Asami,I'm sorry I haven't written to you sooner, but every time I've tried, I never know what to say. The past two years have been the hardest of my life.A collection of letters between Korra and Asami.
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato
Series: WLW Ships Because We Deserve More [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915417
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32
Collections: AtLA WLW week 2020





	1. Korra

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a collaboration. Meetmeatthecottage or @ikkii on tumblr will be writing Asami, while lulumonnie or @flameyohotdamn on tumblr will be writing Korra!
> 
> Chapter One of this is @flameyohotdamn's contribution to Day three of the Avatar WLW Week 2020: Canon

Dear Asami, 

I'm sorry I haven't written to you sooner, but every time I've tried, I never know what to say. The past two years have been the hardest of my life. Even though I can get around fine now, I still can't go into the Avatar State. I keep having visions of Zaheer and what happened that day. Katara thinks a lot of this is in my head, so I've been meditating a lot, but sometimes I worry I'll never fully recover. Please don't tell Mako and Bolin I wrote to you and not them. I don't want to hurt their feelings, but it's easier to tell you about this stuff. I don't think they'd understand. 

Don’t get me wrong, being able to move after so many months of being stuck in that fucking chair is great and all. I nearly cried the first time I actually managed it. I also nearly drowned because Naga kept licking me. She was really enthusiastic. 

Speaking of Naga, I think she misses you a lot. She’s a fiend for those fancy treats of yours and she’ll look at me sometimes and I can just feel that she’s asking _Where’s Asami and her treats? Why isn’t she here?_ She’s always running around these days and riding her on the open ice is incredibly freeing, especially after being stuck inside for so fucking long. But I can tell that she misses everyone. She doesn’t have Pabu to bicker with anymore, and no one to give her fancy treats like yours. Sometimes I wish I felt good enough to come back to the city and see you again. All of you. But it’s still hard. 

I feel stuck in place. There is nothing really happening. It kind of feels like I’ve hit a wall, like I can’t really move forward with healing. I can bend, yes, but regular benders can knock me out easily. I can walk, but running and bending and fighting is exhausting. I’m worried, Asami. I don’t know if I can keep going like this. I sometimes feel like there is no end to me feeling this helpless, this alone. Like I’ll never be the old Korra again, like I’ll never be the old avatar again. 

I don’t know how to be the avatar like this. How am I supposed to save the world like this? How do I bring balance to the world when I’m the most unbalanced I’ve ever been? There are so many questions swirling around in my head constantly recently, and I don’t have answers for any of them and it’s so tiring. It feels like I’m completely alone and everything is so hard. It’s like I broke every bone in my body and now they’ve all healed wonkily and they’re too weak to do anything. I hate feeling like this, Asami. 

I don’t know why I’m telling you all of this, I don’t expect you to have a magical solution for this. I guess I’m just… I’m lonely and honestly, you’re the only person I want to talk to right now. My parents don’t really understand and I don’t know how to make them understand. It’s weird to be back home like this, so long and not to be on the move after years of fighting and adventures. It’s like I’m 15 again, locked up in the White Lotus compound. I feel trapped, but this time the trap is in my head and I can’t get out. I don’t know how to let people in, and I don’t really want to either. Sometimes I think it might be easier to just not let people in… I’m rambling and I’d usually just scrap this letter and never send it, but I miss talking to you and I’m tired of not telling you things about me, so you’ll just have to deal with this mess. I’m sorry I haven’t written you anything. It’s just been a hard few years. 

Anyway, enough about me. I hope everything is going well with you and your company! I’m very happy to hear about your infrastructure rebuilding plans! I think you’ll do fantastic. You’re so smart and strong and I know Republic City’s infrastructure is going to be the best as soon as you’re done with it and I can’t wait to see it again. 

I miss you too. I wish all of this were easier. 

I hope we’ll be able to see each other again soon. 

Love, 

Korra


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> plants, pabu, and parents

Korra,

I’m so relieved to hear from you. I miss you so much. Everyone does.

It feels so strange without you here. I miss our conversations.

I’ll catch you up on everything that’s happened in the last couple of years. Bolin is working for Kuvira, who’s reuniting the Earth Kingdom after the chaos following the death of Queen Hou-Ting. Turns out she had a great-nephew who was in Republic City at the time. Mako has been guarding him. His name’s Wu and he’s...quite a character. When you meet him you’ll know exactly what I mean. The Air Nation has been busy helping stabilise the Earth Kingdom as well. Jinora drops in sometimes to ask if I’ve heard anything from you. She misses you. We all do.

I’ve been keeping busy. Future Industries is picking up in business. We’re not nearly as thriving as we were before Varrick completely screwed us over, but we’re getting there. We’re currently working on a new transportation system to be integrated below the city. There’s a lot of logistics to work out, but I think we’ll be getting pretty close to finalising plans soon. We’ve also just started construction on a train station, connecting Republic City to the rest of the Western Earth Kingdom.

I’m glad you’re walking again. In terms of your recovery, don’t worry about it. The most important thing is that you’re getting better at your own pace. The world will still be there, waiting for you when you’re ready. For now, don’t stress about it too much. We’ve got this covered.

At least the Air Nation do. They’ve had so many more recruits.

There will always be a room for you in Republic City. Mako and Bolin’s family have taken up residence in the old Sato mansion, and I tend to stay in an apartment in the city centre these days. You’d love it. You can see the entire city from there, and I’ve started keeping plants there to brighten it up. It’s like having my own children to take care of, but they’re small, and green, and don’t need you to do anything other than water them.

I’ve killed three already. I’d be a terrible parent.

I will admit it’s a little lonely here without you. I don’t know what it is, but I feel isolated. Seems so strange, surrounded by all these people, and I feel so lonely. I realise I must sound so childish. I’m in a city of thousands, and I’m alone. Is that strange?

I’ve tried talking to Mako about it but all he does is talk about Wu. I can’t tell if he hates the guy or he’s in love with him.

I think I know how you feel about being trapped. Did you know you were my first friend? Before that, I was so alone that it hurt. I couldn’t make friends without considering the company. Without considering the media. You were the first person I met that didn’t care who I was or what I could do for them. You liked me for me. At least after the whole...Mako situation. Let’s not talk about that.

I think I’ll try and arrange some time off. I haven’t seen the South since Harmonic Convergence, and you’ve told me so much about it. If you’re up to it, I’d love to see it. 

Tell Naga I miss her too, and that when I see her again, I’ll give her all the treats she wants. Speaking of Pabu, I think Ikki’s been overfeeding him. Bolin couldn’t take him with him to the Earth Kingdom so he’s staying on Air Temple Island, and every time I see him, he looks bigger. I think I may have to kidnap him and make him exercise.

As for your magical solutions, my advice is this: every time you think of a question, write it down. Not the answer, just the question. It might help you see your questions in a new light than when they’re in your head. It’s what I use for mechanical designs, but it might help in this case.

Sending my Love,

Asami

This letter was sent from the Office of Asami Sato, C.E.O of Future Industries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! Come and find us @apprecimation / @flameyohotdamn and @ikkii on Tumblr!


	3. Korra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> feelings, speculation and kidnapping plans

Asami,

Hearing from you feels like a bit of normalcy in this weird time. Thank you for understanding that writing can be hard. I don’t know why exactly, but it just feels right to talk to you… I can’t really put it into words, and you know I’ve never really been the wordy type… more the punchy type honestly.

Bolin working with Kuvira really surprised me. He’s written me a few (very lengthy and flowery) letters and he seems to be enjoying himself a lot, so I’m glad. He’s really grown up a lot from the guy I met all those years ago. What do you think of Kuvira? I don’t really have that much of an impression of her, apart from the fact that she saved my dad. But I’m glad someone is taking care of the situation in the Earth Kingdom, because I sure don’t know what the hell to do. I’ll listen to you and I’ll listen to Katara. For now, I’ll let you guys handle it.

Honestly, I can’t really imagine Mako being a bodyguard. He’s such a detective through and through, I can’t really imagine him being all that happy with just being a glorified babysitter. And about him just talking about this Wu guy… maybe he’s realised something? He did like winking at all our pro-bending opponents back in the day. Who knows? I hope he’s happy anyway. I hope Bolin is happy too. Their letters have become a bit less frequent nowadays. I can’t really blame them, I haven’t responded to a single one, so it’s no surprise, really. I miss Jinora and Ikki and Meelo too… I saw Tenzin a while ago and it was so good to see him again, but it felt a bit weird too… I’m sorry for the amount of ellipses in this letter, I’ve been doing too much thinking.

I’m glad to hear your company is doing okay though! I always knew you were better than Varrick at this anyway. You’re so smart and talented and you have a mind unlike most people I’ve met. The railway sounds fantastic! Imagine how much faster people could travel with that, it’s amazing.

One day I’d love to visit you in your apartment. I would love to see the skyline of Republic City again. If you’re not careful, I’ll fully move in and you’d never get rid of me. I’ll steal your couch and stare out your window and at your plants all day long. Wouldn’t that be neat?

Also, I’m sure you’re a great mom. Don’t ever say anything else. You’re just busy. And you’re learning. I think one day you’ll be the best plant mom out there. I’d love to see you and your plants and your apartment one day when all this is… less this.

I think I understand what you mean about feeling lonely among so many people. I mean I’m always around my mom, my dad, Naga, Katara or the other officials in the Southern Water Tribe, but there’s just no one who… gets me. Not like you do? I don’t know what it is, but talking to you is just different to talking to my parents or to Katara. Or Mako and Bolin for that matter.

I’m glad to have been your first friend. I know we had a rocky start to say the least, but after the whole Mako fiasco, I really am glad to have gotten you from it. I know that I had Mako and Bolin and Jinora and Ikki and Meelo before you, but our friendship is just something different in my mind. I still can’t really put my finger on it. What I do know is that I’m very glad to have you. So, thank you, Asami.

As for you visiting the South, I’d love to see you, but I’m also a bit scared? Not of seeing you, that would be absolutely wonderful, but more of you seeing me and realising that I’m not… the same anymore? I’m scared that you’d see me and see how weak and wonky I’ve become. I know it’s a silly thought, but I can’t help but worry.

I’ve told Naga that you miss her. She perked up at your name and was very sad when you weren’t hiding behind me with treats. I believe she loves you more than me at this point, although she really has a lot of love to give, so I guess it’s not too bad, really .

If you see Pabu again, please tell him I miss him as well. The others, well… I don’t know. I’d like it if for now this could be our little secret? I still feel very weary and I don’t know if I’m ready for all the questions of why I haven’t written anyone else quite yet. I hate asking you to lie to everyone, and it is of course your decision, but for now you’re the only one who I really want to talk to. I don’t know if that’s mean or if it just shows how exhausted I am, but it’s the truth.

Also, kidnapping Pabu might be a good idea. We can’t have him get too fat, otherwise how would he play with Naga?

I’ve tried your magical solution a bit in the last few days. It’s doing… something? I don’t know what quite yet. It’s strange, but at least the questions swirling around seem a bit more constant. They don’t quite hit me completely out of the blue anymore.

I don’t really know how to end this letter. It’s a bit all over the place. But I guess that’s an accurate reflection of me right now, so I hope you don’t mind.

Love,

Korra.

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoyed! Let us know what you think!


End file.
